helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Amanda's Celebration
At the celebration of Ligal's state, General Amanda will bring a wonderful musical performance Set Details Set Story 61438244_614887589013550_7468551753802186752_n.jpg 61280556_614887629013546_1681232881793368064_n.jpg Transcript Linglan: Magda, do you know about the parade in Finsel? Magda: Parade? I remember it. Is it the big parade held every spring? (I saw it with my mother when I was very young... There was a beautiful honor guard and a drummer dressed as a bear doll.) Linglan: That's right! That's it! This is one of the important activities that the City Assembly needs to organize every year. So Magda, are you interested in serving as a honor guard girl in this year's parade? Magda: A honor guard girl? You... mean the one walks at the head of the parade and holds a command staff? Linglan: You know it well. That's it. I can't think of anyone other than you who is qualified for such an important role. Oh, I really want to see Magda wearing that beautiful dress, walking in front of the parade. Magda: ...(There is a smell of jobbery here!) Linglan: That's a deal then! You will be the most beautiful scenery at the front of the parade then! Magda: Ah... Even after many rehearsals, I am still nervous. Bear Doll: ............ Magda: It's Mr. Bear! Let's do this together, Mr. Bear! Bear Doll: (Nodding) Little Girl: Mom, mom, hurry up, the celebration is about to begin! Little Girl's Mother: Oh, you naughty girl, don't run so fast... Little Girl: I want to grab a good seat! Mom, hurry! Male Citizen: Ah! Don't push! I'll be flat! Female Citizen: Hey! The tall guy in front, lower yourself a little bit! Male Citizen: Tall guy? You mean me?! Female Citizen: Yes! Hurry! The parade is coming! Little Girl: Mom! It's the music! Female Citizen: It's here! It's here! Male Citizen: Where! I can't see anything! Female Citizen: Look! Right in front of you. Stretch your neck a little bit! At that moment, the music came out happily, just like the elves surrounding the honor guard and flying in the air - colorful flags and streamers were their wings, and petals were falling like rain. Little Girl: Mom, mom! The bear is playing the drum! Little Girl's Mother: Alas, be careful! Don't sneak out! Female Citizen: It's the honor guard girl. She is so lovely. Male Citizen: ...Don't you think she looks familiar? Female Citizen: Everyone is familiar to you... Male Citizen: No, I mean it... Where did I see her before...? Magda: (Don't take the wrong step... Don't take the wrong step... One-two-one, one-two-one) Eh? Mr. Bear? Bear Doll: (Nodding) Magda: Okay! That's the beat! I can do it! It's improvisation time next... The Crowd: Oh, oh! The honor guard girl is looking this way! Little Girl: She is so pretty... Mom, I want to be a honor guard girl when I grow up! Little Girl's Mother: Okay, and my baby's gonna be the cutest honor guard girl. Music, cheers, and countless ribbons and petals. Magda walked at the head of the team - it's the parade! Joy was in the air, and for a moment she wished such joy would last forever, forever. Magda: Phew... I'm so tired. It's finally over! Staff: Thank you, everyone! The parade today is very successful! Especially our honor guard girl - thank you, Lady Magda! Magda: I'm flattered. Everyone did a great job. I should thank you people for letting me have such excellent experience. Staff: No, we never thought that a noble lady would be willing to be a honor guard girl, and you did great, Lady Magda. Magda: (I'm praised! I'm a little happy...) Bear Doll: ...(Thumbing up) Magda: What! Mr. Bear! You did great, too! (It must be very tired to wear such heavy outfit?) Bear Doll: ...(Waving hand) Magda: ...Mr. Bear is trying to take off the head? Let me help. ?!?!? Alan: Phew! It's so hot in it! Magda: ...Alan?! Alan: Lady, Lady Magda...?! (Weird! Why do I get so nervous every time I see her!) Magda: (...Alan seems to lose his bearings every time he sees me) (He was more relaxed when playing as the bear) You did great, Alan. I didn't know the bear was you. Alan: Well... I was asked to help, so... Magda: Wait a second. Alan: ...? ............ Lady, Lady Magda?! Magda: ...Your head is sweaty. Don't hide. Let me clean the sweat for you. Alan: ...Thank, than you. Magda: Right now, I don't know which is more lovely, Alan or the bear... Alan: ............ Lady Magda... is very lovely, too! I have been looking at your back, which I have never experienced before! Magda: Eh? Alan: (Damn! Will she misunderstand me!) I mean! Walking along while beating the drum in a honor guard like this is... is like a fairy tale. Magda: I know, heehee. I also think this is a fairy tale. The celebration would come to an end, but the memories of a girl and a young man would not fade with the passing years. In that fairytale world, the parade with a honor guard girl and a bear drummer would disperse all sorrow, leaving behind only joy and happiness. Category:Sets Category:Fantasy Category:Amanda's Celebration Category:The Sound of Music Event Category:Set Story